Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: El Poder de un Deseo
by WillChar96
Summary: ¿Qué harías si fueras transportado a un mundo en donde solo los Pokémon viven? Un humano se enfrenta a esta cuestión de forma totalmente inesperada, en respuesta a un misterioso llamado que parece pedir su ayuda. Sin embargo, no todo parece salir acorde al plan, y él termina con amnesia y atrapado en aquel nuevo lugar, desorientado y sin idea de qué hacer.
1. Prólogo: Fuerza de Voluntad

_**¡Oye!**_

...

Esa voz resuena en mi cabeza una vez más. Siempre a la misma hora, alrededor de la medianoche, justo cuando estoy por entrar en la fase más agradable de mis sueños. Me despierta sin falta, y creo que ya estoy harto.

_**¡Oye!**_

...

Hoy parece un poco más... clara que antes. La estuve ignorando, simplemente por el hecho de que quería _dormir_. Pero hoy... realmente la escucho más claramente.

¿Qué es? ¿De dónde viene?

Pensaba que era algún vecino jugándome una broma, pero luego recordé que vivía solo. Y cuando apenas empezaba a llamarme, era solo un tenue clamor, casi un susurro. La verdad, no sé si es mi propia cabeza la que no me deja dormir, o algún ente extraño que se empecina en interrumpir mi descanso.

Hoy, sin embargo, a una semana de que empezara, es más clara que nunca. Y creo no poder ignorarla más.

_**¡Oye!**_

_¡¿Qué?!_, respondo mentalmente, como si fuera a detenerse si gritara a los recónditos espacios de mis sueños, _¡¿qué es lo que quieres?!_

Bah, como si me fuera a responder...

...

_**¡Qué alivio! ¡Me escuchas!**_

... ¿Qué? Siento como si estuviera alucinando. ¿Acaso me había respondido?

Realmente me estoy volviendo loco con esto de vivir solo en el campo.

_**¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!**_

_**...**_

_**¡No tengo mucho tiempo!**_

Esto tiene que ser un sueño. Después de todo, estoy en mi cama, y es medianoche. Quizá siempre fue un sueño y nunca lo noté.

_**¡Necesito tu ayuda! Por favor...**_

_**Nec...to... tu...ayu...**_

Parece estar disminuyendo de intensidad... Quizá deba responderle.

_Aquí estoy, sueño_, digo con la mente, frunciendo el ceño, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Lo único que veo son las tinieblas danzantes del revés de mis párpados. _¿Qué se te ofrece?_, otorgo, con una voz tal vez demasiado cortés.

_**Necesito tu ayuda.**_

Sí, ya me lo ha dicho.

_**Estoy atrapado, y no puedo escapar. Solo necesito a alguien del exterior para que me libere.**_

_Bueno... Yo podría liberarte, si quieres_. Sí, le estoy siguiendo la corriente. Aparte, es solo un sueño, ¿no? Quizá sea uno de esos en los que puedo controlar mis acciones... Eso sería genial.

_**¿Lo harás? ¡Gracias!**_

_**Pero... para hacerlo... Tendrás que hacer un sacrificio.**_

_¿Sacrificio?_

_**Exactamente. Verás, yo no soy de tu mundo, solo me contacto contigo a través de tus sueños. Para que me puedas salvar, tendrás que adaptarte a las leyes del mundo en donde yo vivo.**_

_**Tendrás que abandonar tu forma original.**_

_Todavía no lo comprendo_. Estoy algo confundido, la verdad. La voz suena tan clara... Sin embargo, no veo más que oscuridad en el mundo onírico de mis ojos cerrados.

_**En donde yo vivo... No hay seres humanos. No puedes entrar siendo un ser humano.**_

_**Y ese es el sacrificio.**_

_**Para entrar, deberás dejar atrás tu forma humana.**_

_**...**_

_**No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres.**_

_Espera... ¿No seré humano?_ A pesar de que era un sueño, me estaba costando entender solo un poco. Lo que esa voz quería decir era que cambiaré de forma a un animal o a algo más, ¿no?

...

Eso suena interesante.

La verdad, siempre me había dado curiosidad cómo veían el mundo los animales. Tal vez este sueño lo aclare. De la forma menos fundamentada y científica posible, claro está, ya que iba a ser solo un sueño.

_**No, podrás mantener tu forma actual. Como dije, tendrás que hacer ese sacrificio...**_

_**¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudarás?**_

_Pues, creo que acepto, sueño. Si necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré._ Siento algo de emoción en el pecho. Quizá esto resulte divertido. No sé por qué estuve ignorando a esta voz, ¡estaba a punto de darme una aventura estupenda!

_**¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo debo todo!**_

**...**

**...**

Nada...

Solo silencio.

Bueno, gran sueño me has dado, voz. Se quedó callada, así nada más. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño nuevamente, insatisfecho. No puedo creer que resultó ser un engaño. Siento un odio irracional hacia mi subconsciente, por darme la promesa de experimentar algo nuevo y luego aplastarla sin piedad. Apuesto a que si mi mente fuera una persona, la estrangularía en estos momentos.

Como las otras noches en las que me despertó aquel llamado, tengo algo de sed. Por lo tanto, intento levantarme.

Pero mis brazos no se mueven. De hecho, parecen estar pegados a la cama.

No solo son mis brazos, sino mi cuerpo entero. Contraigo mis músculos, una y otra vez, hasta que me arden del esfuerzo, pero mi organismo se rehúsa a moverse un ápice. Mi corazón empieza a martillar mi pecho, y empiezo a sentir pavor.

Lo peor es que no puedo abrir los ojos.

Estoy a oscuras.

Una incómoda sensación comienza a extenderse desde las puntas de mis dedos, de las manos y los pies, recorriendo mis piernas y brazos, y dándome el cosquilleo más desagradable, como si mi cuerpo estuviera cubierto de quemaduras y me hubiera un millar de insectos caminando sobre ellas.

Entre no poder moverme y el hormigueo, no sé qué es peor...

Hasta que empiezo a "hundirme".

En mi pecho, un dolor tan extraño que me siento al borde del pánico. Era como si me sumiera en mi lecho, siendo succionado por alguna fuerza mayor debajo de mí.

Y aquí estoy yo, todavía pensando racionalmente mientras todo aquel indescriptible sufrimiento me consume.

Bueno... Eso es hasta que veo, debajo de mis párpados, una luz tan blanca, tan multicolor, tan radiante...

Tan hipnotizadora...

Tan... insoslayable...

...

**-ooo-**

_Presentando:_

**Pokémon Mundo Misterioso  
**El Poder de un Deseo

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

_Hola a todos._

_Esta es mi segunda historia, y la primera que escribo sobre la saga de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso. Debido a que abundan las historias que están basadas directamente en el argumento de los juegos originales, a mí me gustaría dar mi propia versión, con una historia nueva que espero sea de su agrado._

_Esta vez escribiré en primera persona, a diferencia de mi otro fic, "El Ahijado de Mew", en donde escribo en tercera persona. Aunque bastante limitante, creo que este estilo le otorga una riqueza interior al escrito, debido a que conocemos íntimamente al protagonista, y no solo nos limitamos a sus acciones._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten del fic. _


	2. Capítulo 1: Dilema de Memoria

**Capítulo 1**

...

...

_**¡Oye!**_

Una voz, insonora pero tan potente, deja un pitido en mis oídos. El sobresalto es suficiente para golpearme la barbilla contra el húmedo suelo en donde estoy desparramado. Mi cuerpo está entumecido, al parecer, porque me cuesta hasta respirar. Es como si algo me estuviera aplastando contra el piso, imposibilitándome cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Poco a poco, mi cuerpo parece volver a funcionar, como despertándome de un trance. Siento que mis extremidades son más torpes de lo normal, porque me cuesta un poco mover los dedos de las manos y los pies. No abro los ojos, no por pereza, sino debido al terrible dolor de cabeza que me taladra las sienes. En lugar de eso, muevo la mandíbula, como para probarla, y me doy cuenta de que estoy boca abajo, con el mentón apoyado contra algún piso de tierra.

Noto que el latido de mi corazón es muy intenso, y por un momento quedo hipnotizado por su redoble... Mis pulmones comienzan a protestar, así que inicio una serie de inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas, y lo que consigo es aspirar un poco de arena. La tierra llega hasta mi boca a través de mi conducto respiratorio, incomodando a mi lengua y dejando una textura desagradable en el paladar.

"_¿Dónde rayos estoy?_".

Lentamente abro uno de mis ojos. Lo único que veo es gris. Gris oscuro. Girarlo hacia otras direcciones no lo resuelve; estoy, al parecer, ante un paisaje monocromático. Abrir el otro, sin embargo, parece remediarlo, ya que veo más colores. Azul de lo que parecen piedras preciosas incrustadas en una pared rocosa. Negro azabache del suelo en el que estoy desplomado. Destellos de anaranjado y rojo en relucientes rocas pulidas y gemas.

"_¿Estoy... en una cueva?_".

El techo, las estalactitas y estalagmitas, las rocas esparcidas, y la oscuridad más allá de los diez metros de mi campo de visión parecen confirmarlo. Parezco estar en una caverna, nido de piedras que aparentan de valor. La pequeña gema que alcanzo a ver, la más cercana a centímetros de mi ojo izquierdo, es transparente por lo que puedo distinguir... Sigo viendo, sin embargo, aquellos danzantes centelleos rojizos. La verdad, un centenar de estos destellos aparecen en mi campo de visión, como motas ígneas en cada roca pulida.

"_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_".

Esta cuestión es muy fácil de responder, solo tengo que hurgar en mi mente, buscar algún recuerdo que conecte este lugar con cómo comencé una travesía que me trajera a hasta aquí y me dejara... ¿inconsciente? "_Esto es raro_", pienso de inmediato. "_¿Cómo podría terminar inconsciente?_". Empiezo a escarbar en mi cabeza, pero la siento...

La siento un poco... confusa.

En realidad, no puedo pensar con claridad. Parece agua con la superficie turbia, en la que uno suele intentar ver su reflejo, pero no puede distinguirlo con nitidez. Intento buscar el porqué de mi paradero en aquel lugar, alguna razón o pista que me diga por qué estaba tirado allí. Pero... no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

No es solo eso. No puedo recordar tampoco si vine solo, o si estoy con alguien. Y menos aún puedo reconocer esta cueva.

Es como si... no recordara nada. En lo absoluto.

Quizá tenga una contusión en la cabeza, o algún daño que me impida cavilar con normalidad. Si es el caso, solo tengo que esperar unos minutos, o tal vez horas, antes de poder recordar algo. Pero, de cualquier forma, es inquietante y casi desesperante no poder conectar los hechos.

No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que desperté, pero en el momento en que decido levantarme, mi cuerpo parece haber recuperado la sensibilidad. Siento un ligero hormigueo en las extremidades, debido al entumecimiento del que acabo de librarme. Lo soluciono moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Si alguien me viera hacer esto, de seguro creería que soy un demente que intenta parecerse a un pez fuera del agua.

Finalmente, hago el esfuerzo de colocar mis brazos y piernas de forma tal a levantarme del suelo, de aquella incómoda posición. De alguna forma, superando toda esa torpeza repentina que tengo, logro elevarme a centímetros del suelo solo con los brazos. Increíblemente, estoy de pie segundos después.

Tambaleo sin querer; mis piernas parecen estar hechas de gelatina. Tengo que agitar salvajemente los brazos para no caer, mientras busco a tientas una roca de apoyo. Milagrosamente, encuentro una piedra preciosa de tamaño considerable a la altura de mis hombros. La utilizo para descansar parte de mi peso, porque mis piernas están demostrando no ser de fiar.

Con la mano aferrándome en la roca, empiezo a buscar alguna señal de jaqueca que pueda indicar la existencia de un trauma o golpe. No encuentro nada; en realidad, ni siquiera me duele la cabeza. Además de la frustrante confusión, no siento ningún tipo de anormalidad.

Giro el semblante de izquierda a derecha, buscando pistas sobre el lugar en dónde me encuentro. Lo que consigo ver en aquella tenue iluminación no me dice mucho; tanto el techo y el suelo están hechos de piedra y tierra, y solo alcanzo a distinguir una pared a pocos metros adelante. El brillo intermitente anaranjado continúa reflejándose en todas las gemas, por lo que deduzco la existencia de un fuego justo... detrás de mí.

Casi hasta tengo miedo de darme vuelta. "_¿Realmente vine solo? ¿O estoy con alguien más?_".

Con brusquedad, y una fuerte punzada en el estómago, me giro completamente. No encuentro nada, solo las tinieblas de una cueva demasiado grande. Ni siquiera hay una hoguera, o alguna fogata. Ni una flamita. Sin embargo, el oscilante brillo rojizo continúa allí, como adherido tercamente a las rocas. Parpadeo varias veces, solo para asegurarme de que no estoy imaginando cosas con tanta bruma en la mente. Los destellos no desaparecen. Es más, noto eventualmente que hay como un círculo de luz que me rodea, como de una decena de metros a la redonda.

Con el rabillo del ojo, me doy cuenta de que la roca que estoy utilizando como apoyo está bastante pulida. Y también puedo ver el brillo que emite, como una lámpara de aceite. "_¿Esta roca... está brillando?_". La luminosidad no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme entrecerrar los ojos, así que no tardo mucho en caer en la cuenta de que la luz de la roca es un reflejo, una imagen perfectamente reproducida en su bruñida superficie. La fuente de luz parece estar justo detrás... de ese rostro anaranjado que me devuelve la mirada con enormes ojos azulados.

Casi me da un patatús. ¡Hay alguien justo a mi lado! Volteo la cabeza con violencia, solo para encontrar que la oscuridad cubre mis ojos al hacerlo. Confundido, vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente, hacia el reflejo. Efectivamente hay un rostro en penumbra que me retorna una expresión de confusión y asombro.

"_¿Ese soy yo?_".

El desorden en mi cabeza no ayuda mucho. Me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera puedo recordar... mi propio rostro.

"_¿Mi cara... es esa?... No puedo recordarla... ¿Por qué no la puedo recordar?_".

Una vez más, aquella fuente de luz al lado de ese semblante que supongo es mío se roba mi atención. Me vuelvo hacia donde se encuentra, y noto que es una pequeña flama flotante. Arrugo el ceño, analizándola con detenimiento, y veo que la llama tiene su origen en una... ¿cola? Sí, puedo confirmar que es una cola, de color anaranjado...

Y, finalmente, caigo en la cuenta. Es como si algo en mi mente encajara agradablemente en su lugar. Es como una pequeña iluminación, una señal.

Soy un Charmander.

Echo una mirada de cautela al rostro que me enfrenta al ojear el reflejo, y efectivamente imita todas las expresiones que hago con milimétrica exactitud. Me toqueteo los cachetes, la frente, hago muecas raras. Dos ojos de color azul, orificios nasales, una boca de considerable tamaño, dos incisivos prominentes y pequeños hoyitos a los lados de la cabeza, los cuales supongo son mis oídos. Todo aquello incrustado en un globo anaranjado al cual llamaría cabeza.

"_Ah, claro, soy un Charmander... Espera, ¿soy un Charmander? Pero... ¿siempre he sido uno?_".

Intento inútilmente recordar, pero sé en el fondo que no debería desconfiar en algo tan categórico como mi sentido de la vista. Eso que me devuelve la mirada, las muecas, los movimientos, es un Charmander, el lagarto de fuego; no hay duda alguna.

"_No lo entiendo... En verdad no entiendo... ¡Aagh! ¡Esta confusión es tan frustrante!_".

Definitivamente siento que mi rostro es un poco ajeno, no muy familiar. Sin embargo, como comprendo fácilmente la especie de aquello que se muestra ante mí, reclamando ser mi reflejo, es obviamente algo que puedo recordar. Es decir, lo capté de forma inmediata, ¿no? A diferencia del lugar en dónde me encuentro, reconocerme no ha sido muy difícil. Pero... esta sensación... es como si me dijera que en realidad ese no soy yo.

De alguna forma, observarme estas manos que tengo a la luz de mi cola parece un poco raro. Me llevo la mano a la sien y la aporreo varias veces, frustrado por el desorden de mi mente. Lo que logro es empeorar el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Me sostengo con la roca por unos momentos más, intentando que el mareo y el dolor pasen. Creo tener náuseas por un momento, así que empiezo a profundizar mi respiración. La sostengo en intervalos regulares, como haciendo algún ejercicio de respiración y relajación. No puedo evitar notar que el fuego de mi cola aumenta de tamaño ligeramente cada vez que lo hago.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí_".

Esa es la primera idea que se me viene luego de lo que creo son cinco minutos de intentar recuperarme. Rechazando y filtrando pensamientos como "¿pero a dónde iré?" y "¿y luego qué?", empiezo a mirar a mi alrededor. Además de los brillos distribuidos por todo mi campo de visión, frutos de la obligatoria luz de mi cola, solo encuentro oscuridad... y ningún camino que seguir.

"_Tal vez... si sigo esa pared... llegue a algún lugar_". Bueno, es lo mejor que se me ocurre en el momento. Seguir aquella pared que está justo enfrente.

Pruebo mis piernas nuevamente, rezando que no me traicionen de nuevo. Con algunos titubeos, consigo mantenerme de pie sin utilizar la roca espejo de sostén. Un poco aliviado por el logro, pongo uno de mis pies frente al otro, iniciando mi insegura caminata. Supongo que estar desplomado e inconsciente en el suelo entumeció mis piernas y las inutilizó momentáneamente. Ahora parecen más fiables.

"_Ahora... ¿izquierda?... ¿o derecha?_".

Puedo seguir dos caminos a lo largo de la pared, a mi diestra y a mi siniestra. La verdad, no creo que haga mucha diferencia, porque ninguna de las dos opciones demuestra ser prometedora. Una me seduce con muchos centelleos, como estrellas en miniatura, pero nada más; el otro parece más oscuro, pero alcanzo a ver una zona cóncava justo en donde termina el campo lumínico de mi linterna natural. Más por azar que por haberlo pensado, tomo la decisión de ir por el segundo camino. Además, siempre puedo regresar, si es que no encuentro nada en el futuro cercano.

Empiezo a seguir la pared hacia la izquierda, acariciándola con la mano por momentos en un intento de no perderla. La cueva es espeluznantemente silenciosa, y siento cómo mis oídos se agudizan, atentos a cualquier sonido fuera de lugar. No escucho nada, y es un poco desesperante, la verdad. _"¿Será esta mi casa?_", pienso de repente. "_No... no lo creo... Recuerdo mi casa, creo, y no es aquí... Además, me volvería loco si viviera con este _silencio". Llego a la parte cóncava que vi antes, y continúo el camino, virando ligeramente hacia la izquierda con la pared.

Desafortunadamente para mí, estampo el dedo gordo de mi pie derecho con una protuberancia de la pared. El dolor es suficiente para hacer que detenga mi lento caminar. Al menos me he roto la garra del pie con el golpe. Levanto rápidamente el dedo magullado y lo froto con la mano mientras me apoyo en la pared. Ni siquiera puedo analizar el daño infringido a la única fuente de luz, debido a que la parte frontal de mi cuerpo está en penumbra."_Cueva estúpida... ¡si no estuviera tan oscura!... ... ... Espera..._"

... De repente quiero darme un buen golpe en la cabeza con alguna otra protuberancia. ¡Tengo una fuente de luz ilimitada adherida irremediablemente a mi cola y no la estoy usando! Debo ser un Charmander muy estúpido, como mínimo el hazmerreír entre los amigos que no puedo recordar.

Luego de tomar mi cola con una mano y utilizarla como lámpara por sobre mi pie, y verificar que no está sangrando o algo, continúo caminando. Con la cola en la mano, puedo ver mucho mejor lo que está delante de mí. Tengo cuidado de no acercar demasiado la mano o el rostro a la flama, porque no me gustaría quemarme en un momento como este, en el que no entiendo nada. Mi enmarañada mente está atascada, en un pensamiento que se vuelve irritante a meros segundos de haber comenzado: "Debo ser un Charmander muy estúpido... muy estúpido... Charmander estúpido...".

Las molestas punzadas que me da mi cabeza son difíciles de soportar. Es como si mi borrosa mente estuviera enviando señales erróneas en forma de molestias en diferentes puntos de mi cráneo a la vez. Lo peor es en las sienes, justo al costado de mis ojos. Me pregunto si no tengo una contusión o algo parecido, y lamento en parte haber dejado la roca espejo. Así podría haber tenido un vistazo mejor de mi rostro, en busca de algún chichón o hematoma.

Exprimo con vehemencia mis sesos, ignorando los molestos auto-insultos, tratando de rememorar alguna cosa sobre mi inusual paradero, y sobre mí mismo, la verdad... De lo que estoy completamente convencido es que esta situación no es normal en ningún aspecto. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho para terminar en una cueva oscura, totalmente inconsciente y con algún tipo de... amnesia? Quizá, de no haber sido por el reflejo de aquella roca, jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que soy un Charmander. Bueno, la cola que tengo habría sido suficiente pista, creo.

En un punto, me doy cuenta de que ya no veo los destellos anaranjados en las paredes, por lo que deduzco que las gemas y piedras preciosas quedaron atrás.

De improviso, tengo que redoblar los esfuerzos de mis piernas: una pendiente bastante empinada. Sin querer, suelto un gemido de queja, el cual produce un eco que parece ser interminable. Esta subida realmente se está llevando una parte de mí. "_De seguro siempre fui un Charmander holgazán... Porque si una subida como esta me saca el aliento, creo que debo hacer más ejercicio..._"

Cuando creo ya no poder, y afortunadamente para mí, el suelo vuelve a nivelarse. Me detengo por un momento, sosteniéndome con la pared mientras me recupero del esfuerzo. Mis resonantes jadeos son patéticos. Es casi como si respirar fuera un poco difícil aquí, ahora que lo noto. "_Ya quiero salir de aquí..._", pienso con algo de frustración, mientras resuello como si no hubiera mañana.

Inhalando profundamente, prosigo con el caminar. Más adelante veo, en donde se acaba el alcance de mi flama personal, que la pared parece terminar. Solo atisbo aquello, hacia otras direcciones es completa e indiscernible negrura. "_¿Acaso la pared se acaba allí?_". Por supuesto, decido investigarlo. Me aproximo con una serie de resoplidos y bufidos.

No. Falsa alarma. Es solo una esquina, la pared continúa igual de rocosa hacia la derecha. Y lo que veo más allá de aquella torcedura es... luz. Un pequeño cuadro de luz, del tamaño de una canica. Un pequeño cuadro de luz que llena mi estómago de una sensación de entusiasmado hundimiento.

"_¿Esa es la salida?_".

Finalmente puedo ver un poco de lo que tengo adelante sin utilizar la luz de mi fuego. El pequeño cuadro parece iluminar un pasillo, en cuyo inicio estoy ubicado. Entrecerrando los ojos, intento calcular la distancia. Lo que sé es que no tardaré más de cinco minutos en llegar a la tan esperada escapatoria, y finalmente seré libre de esta caverna.

No sé si es por el alivio y el júbilo de encontrar la salida, pero la llama de mi cola parece un poco más grande. La verdad, me siento extrañamente renovado, y los reproches de mis pulmones se calmaron, hasta el punto de que puedo respirar con normalidad.

Así que tuerzo la esquina y ahí estoy, caminando hacia mi liberación. Mis pisadas ya no producen la misma reverberación que antes, por lo que supongo se debe a que ya no estoy en un lugar completamente cerrado. Quiero empezar a correr. No, ya empecé a hacerlo. Me siento un poco torpe, ya que me bamboleo hacia los costados casi sin control. Como instintivamente, me lanzo hacia adelante, ¡y empiezo a correr a cuatro patas!

"_Supongo que estoy tan feliz de encontrar la salida, que ya recordé cómo suelo correr_".

El cuadrado de luz se hace más y más y más grande. "_¡Por fin! Creí que nunca saldría de aquí... Qué alivio... Me alegro de haber escogido el camino de la izquierda... ¿Quién sabe a dónde habría terminado si elegía el otro?_".

Cruzo la entrada, y la luz diurna me da de lleno en los ojos. Tengo que enangostarlos para que no me lastime. Detengo mi corrida y bajo la cabeza, intentando acostumbrarlos a la nueva iluminación. Con la mirada en el suelo, protegida por mi sombra, puedo ver un muy brillante verde. Un césped muy suave y húmedo se aplasta bajo el peso de mis cuatro patas. Muevo mis dedos con curiosidad, apreciando la nueva y agradable sensación de las alargadas hojas entre ellos. Aspiro hondo y levanto la cabeza. Con los ojos entrecerrados, logro distinguir una línea de árboles a menos de diez metros y un par de elevaciones de roca oscura.

Mientras mi visión se habitúa al cambio, me levanto nuevamente en dos patas. Siento las lamidas de un sol de mediodía, y me parecen tan cálidas, tan acogedoras. El aire es delicioso, una mezcla de tierra y aromas de un bosque cercano. "_No reconozco este lugar... ¿en dónde estoy?_". Me giro hacia la entrada de la cueva que acabo de abandonar, y veo que la roca es oscura, de matices azulados y grises. En toda cima de roca visible de aquella pared natural crece el mismo césped que está a mis pies, así que imagino que la entrada de la cueva no es muy fácil de notar desde el aire.

"_Algo me dice que... Este lugar es un poco... Me parece familiar en cierto sentido_". Creo recordar algo. Aquel nuevo ambiente parece catapultar mis recuerdos hacia un confuso frenesí. No es nada claro, pero entre la maraña logro rescatar algunas palabras clave: "casa", "campo", y "escape". No tienen mucho sentido en este momento, excepto la primera. "_¿Será este mi hogar? Pero si es así... ¿Por qué estaba en esa cueva? ¿Y por qué estaba inconsciente?_".

A mis espaldas, contrastando con el azul cielo, está aquella línea de árboles. Me fijo bien, y determino que es un bosque, que parece terminar justo para abrirse en el claro en donde yo estoy. La verdad, este espacio solo tiene dos límites, por lo que puedo ver: la pared de roca que supongo es la enorme caverna de la que acabo de escapar, y el bosque que parece envolver este pequeño claro

Vuelvo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en busca de algo que pudiera reconocer... Pero nada. "_Bueno, me hace más gracia estar perdido aquí que dentro de esa oscura cueva_".

"_Tal vez pueda preguntar a un lugareño en dónde estoy..._"

Sin embargo, algo en mi mente se pone a la defensiva. No puedo entenderlo completamente, es difícil de explicar, pero algo me dice que no habrá a quien preguntar. "No, nadie vive cerca".

"_¿Será cierto?..._"

"_Debe serlo, es algo que acabo de recordar... Me parece..._"

Decido finalmente, luego de disfrutar un poco más del sol y del limpio aire, que debo seguir buscando pistas. Mi cabeza no da indicios de querer aclararse pronto, así que necesito tal vez de algún estímulo externo para obligarla a ordenarse. No tengo lugar a donde continuar más que el bosque, así que el destino de mi siguiente caminata es hacia la verdosa masa.

-ooo-

El sonido de las aves llena mi audición. Bajo la sombra del denso follaje de lo que pensé sería un bosque pequeño, camino con cuidado de no tropezar en raíces salientes o en desniveles del suelo. El colchón de hojas bajo mis patas cruje con cada paso. Y todavía no tengo respuestas.

Parece no haber nadie. Lo único vivo que encontré en la última hora fue un insecto del tamaño de mi cabeza, que salió volando al ver la llama de mi cola. Bueno, eso es por no mencionar a la miríada de pájaros, mariposas y moscas que infestan el lugar. Pero ningún animal de consideración, que me pueda aclarar en dónde estoy o hacia dónde estoy yendo.

El bosque no parece cambiar de apariencia por más distancia que recorra. De vez en cuando, un árbol sobresale de entre el resto, portando algún fruto de forma extraña, o cubierto de tantas mariposas que ya no se puede ver la corteza.

Justo cuando estoy presenciando una de estas maravillas naturales, y como si mi pie derecho fuera un imán de desgracias, la mitad de este se hunde en un fruto en descomposición del tamaño de mi puño. Lo levanto con asco, y alejo la nariz con prontitud, debido al fétido olor que la fruta parece haber liberado al ser pisada. En un reflejo involuntario, mi lengua sale al exterior. Empiezo un vaivén con el pie en el suelo, intentando sacar la mayor parte de la viscosa sustancia. Varios insectos pequeños que estaban sobre la fruta comienzan a acercarse a mi pie, trazando círculos alrededor de él.

"_Genial... Qué asqueroso es esto..._"

Sacudiendo el pie de aquí allá, asqueado, prosigo con mi travesía entre los árboles. Sin embargo, el siguiente paso que doy carece de tracción, o de cualquier clase de agarre, con el suelo. El otro pie se eleva a medida que me deslizo y finalmente aterrizo de espaldas en el piso acolchonado, justamente sobre la fruta que causó mi caída. Me quedo unos segundos tirado allí, simplemente mirando con odio hacia el árbol que está justo encima, aquel árbol que engendró estas trampas mortales. Aquellas frutas azuladas parecen burlarse de mí, meciéndose junto al follaje.

Me levanto con prisa, atendiendo en dónde colocaré cada pie antes de hacerlo. Saliendo finalmente del campo minado, me toco la espalda. Un estremecimiento me invade al sentir lo pegajosa que se encuentra. "_Esto es absolutamente desagradable..._"

Reanudo mi caminar, esta vez un poco más atento en dónde apoyo las patas. "_Necesito encontrar a alguien que me ayude... Sea quien sea... Cualquiera que me pueda ayudar..._"

"_No puedo quedarme por siempre aquí... No sé dónde estoy... Necesito ayuda..._"

"_Realmente no puedo recordar nada... ¿Qué me habrá pasado allí adentro, en esa cueva?... Por más que lo piense, no puedo encontrar una explicación..._"

"_Quizá, si intento recordar lo más básico, los detalles vendrán solos... A ver... ¿Quién soy? Bueno, soy un Charmander, y me llamo..._"

Siento un bloqueo mental. Es como si mi cabeza estuviera en blanco, como si le hubieran inhibido la habilidad de pensar. No puedo relacionar nada con algún nombre, ni una palabra con la que pudiera identificarme con facilidad. Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de lo grave de mi situación. Si no puedo recordar mi nombre, estoy realmente perdido. Y no solo perdido, también tengo amnesia.

Me detengo inmediatamente. Mi mirada permanece trabada en algún punto de mi visión. "_¿Tengo amnesia?... Eso es grave..._" Realmente no se me ocurre qué hacer para remediar esto. Si no recuerdo quién soy, ¿cómo alguien tendría chances de poder ayudarme? Si no puedo darles pistas con las que encontrar mi hogar, o darles detalles sobre con quién vivo, o cosas así, realmente no habría forma en la que me pudieran ayudar...

"_Pero... tengo que encontrar a alguien... Quizá tenga la suerte de que sea alguien que me conozca... Y eso resolvería mis problemas..._"

"No hay nadie". Otra vez, aquel extraño pensamiento. Es como si fuera ajeno a mi mente, como si alguien me lo estuviera diciendo al oído. Quizá es solo mi lado pesimista, si es que tengo uno y solo no lo recuerdo. Pero tengo que mantener la esperanza. Solo tengo que salir de aquí...

Detengo la marcha cuando cruzo una elevación no muy pronunciada entre dos árboles de tronco enorme. Lo que veo me llena de alivio: es una pequeña senda, excavada entre las húmedas hojas del suelo, que serpentea hacia ambas direcciones hasta perderse entre troncos y follaje. "_Quizá, si sigo este camino, me encuentre con alguien..._"

La senda de tierra parece estar bien demarcada en el suelo, no hay maleza o plantas creciendo en medio, por lo que deduzco que debe ser un camino bastante frecuentado. Me quedo por un minuto allí, mirando hacia ambos lados, intentando decidir hacia dónde ir esta vez. En la ocasión anterior, en la cueva, simplemente elegí el camino de la izquierda porque había una curva en la pared, y me llamó la atención. Sin embargo, esta vez los dos caminos son bastante parecidos. En realidad, no puedo encontrar una diferencia notable entre ambas opciones.

Mientras estoy en aquella disyuntiva, o más bien lucha mental, un diminuto sonido se roba mi atención. Estoy seguro de que vino de la derecha, o del frente. No, de la derecha. Fue muy tenue, pero lo suficientemente desubicado como para contrastar con los sonidos del ambiente forestal. Mis oídos hacen su mejor esfuerzo en concentrarse en la dirección, intentando encontrar nuevamente aquel sonido: fue una pisada, una pisada que hizo crujir las hojas del suelo, justo como las mías minutos antes. Además, estoy más que seguro de que no fui yo esta vez, porque me quedé completamente quieto todo el tiempo.

Segundos más tarde, escucho muy sutilmente una voz, alegre y despreocupada, tarareando una canción. Y nuevamente, el sonido de pisadas, pero mucho más frecuente. Una punzada ataca mi estómago. Mi corazón se hunde. ¡Alguien está pasando por el camino! Y no solo eso; el individuo parece estar cantando, así que no es un salvaje. Esta es mi oportunidad. Después de todo, mi mente se equivocó; sí hay gente por estos lugares.

Casi quiero correr de la emoción hacia mi desconocido posible salvador. Doy un salto desde la elevación hasta la senda que está a un metro debajo de mí, preparado para bombardearlo con preguntas. Y, como si mi pierna derecha estuviera maldita, el tobillo de esta se dobla al tocar tierra y caigo espectacularmente, levantando una gran polvareda. Termino nuevamente boca abajo, justo igual a como desperté en la cueva.

Logro sentarme, y me sobo el tobillo lastimado. Debo haberme desacomodado algún hueso o algo, porque me duele con ganas. Pero poco importa ahora, alguien está justo allí. Finalmente veo al sujeto, oculto por el follaje, que ahora yace en completo silencio y detenido en medio del camino: tiene más o menos la misma altura que yo, quizá un poco más bajo, con el pelaje rubio y oscuro en secciones, y de complexión bípeda. Tiene una cola con una forma muy distintiva, y unas orejas, ahora paradas y dirigidas hacia mi dirección, que terminan en una punta negra. Logro verle la cara tapada parcialmente por arbustos, cuyos oscuros e inquisitivos ojos intentan encontrarme a través de las hojas. Debo haber armado un escándalo, para alarmarlo así.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Su voz suena un poco temblorosa, y aparentemente es la de una hembra. Tengo que tranquilizarla, porque podría huir, y yo me quedaré sin oportunidad de recibir auxilio o de salir de aquí. Intento hablar, pero mi garganta está obstruida por algo. Me la aclaro, y en el proceso escupo lo que parece tierra. El individuo se sobresalta por los grotescos sonidos que salen de mi invisible figura.

—Necesi– —mi tráquea se tapona nuevamente. Lo soluciono carraspeando con fuerza—. ¡Necesito ayuda!

El individuo crispa las orejas cuando escucha mi voz y, por lo que percibo, parece estar viniendo hacia mi posición. Cuando lo veo completamente, logro identificarlo con exactitud: es una Pikachu, el roedor amarillo, que transporta una especie de bolsón de color verdoso a un costado.

Una vez más, es como si algo en mi mente encajó a la perfección, como ocurrió en la cueva cuando me di cuenta de que era un Charmander. Es como si mi capacidad de identificar especies estuviera intacta, a diferencia de mis borrosos recuerdos.

La Pikachu viene corriendo hacia mí, con una expresión de perplejidad. Me parece que su expresión de sorpresa se agrava al verme tirado allí.

—¡¿Qué te ocurrió?! ¿Estás bien, Charmander? —pregunta la roedora cuando llega a mi lado, poniéndose de rodillas. Su mirada decanta en la mano con la que froto mi tobillo—. ¿Estás lastimado...?

Solo asiento con la cabeza. Escupo a un costado la arena que tengo en la boca. La Pikachu empieza a buscar algo en la bolsa verde que lleva en el hombro, removiendo sus contenidos minuciosamente. Finalmente, luego de rebuscar un poco, saca unas vendas blancas y las desenrolla ante mí.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —me pregunta, mientras le da estirones a las vendas para extenderlas. Parece genuinamente preocupada. Por fortuna para mí, parezco haber encontrado a alguien amable.

—Caí desde ahí —digo, mientras señalo con el dedo el acantilado en miniatura de donde me había lanzado segundos atrás. Ahora que lo veo, caí desde metro y medio de altura—. Supongo que no estaba atendiendo por donde iba —tengo que mentirle. No puedo decirle que empecé a correr porque la escuché acercándose. Parecería un maniático. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando ella empieza a tocar mi pie para revisar su estado—. Creo que me lo descoloqué.

—Sí, pero no es demasiado grave —me tranquiliza, concentrándose ahora en la labor de enrollar el vendaje en los ángulos adecuados alrededor de mi tobillo descolocado.

—Te lo agradezco —le digo. Me quedo en silencio mientras ella trabaja, haciéndome el favor de tratar mi lesión.

"_Tengo que preguntárselo... Tengo que preguntarle si me conoce..._"

"_Pero... no dio señas inmediatas de reconocerme. Supongo que ella no es alguien que me conozca personalmente..._"

"_Tendré que buscar a alguien más... ¿no?_".

No, simplemente no. Ahora que se me presenta una oportunidad así para recibir asistencia, ¿voy a hacerla a un lado? Yo necesito ayuda, y mucha. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a salir de aquí, o que me ayude a encontrar a otros que sí me conozcan. Pero para conseguir que me haga ese favor, tengo que decirle qué ocurre conmigo. Tengo que decirle que no recuerdo nada, que necesito un guía.

—Eh... —suelto sin querer, luego de varios intentos fallidos de comenzar con mi explicación. Realmente no sé cómo explicárselo. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que tienes amnesia y que necesitas su ayuda para encontrar tu hogar? Es como arrojarle una responsabilidad enorme esperando a que acepte sin mucha resistencia.

La roedora se detiene inmediatamente con expresión horrorizada en respuesta a mi gutural sonido—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? Nunca fui buena con esto de la sanación... ¡Te tendría que haber llevado con la Sra. Blissey! Ella sí es una experta.

—¡No! No, al contrario... ¡Lo estás haciendo perfecto! —digo rápidamente, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Ella parece aliviarse, ya que suelta un suspiro—. Es solo que...

Ella me mira con ojos interrogativos, brindándome su atención.

—Creo que estoy perdido...

—Oh, es fácil perderse en este bosque, no te preocupes —dice ella con un gesto despreocupado, haciendo un nudo con los dos extremos de vendaje y sellando mi tobillo en la tela—. No puedo contar las veces que yo me perdí aquí... Pero simplemente aprendí a no salirme de este camino —ella ríe con alegría—. A ver, intenta ponerte de pie.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano, y, con su ayuda, consigo ponerme de pie. No duele demasiado, ahora que el pie está asegurado por las vendas, así que puedo mantenerme parado sin problemas—. Genial, puedes pararte —comenta ella, sonriéndome—. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a salir del bosque. Tal vez puedas orientarte desde la Planicie Angosta. Justamente me dirigía allí. Queda más o menos al noroeste de aquí...

Una vez más, asiento para demostrar conformidad.

Ahora que ella ya comenzó a caminar, no creo que sea oportuno contarle que ni siquiera sé qué rayos es la Planicie Angosta. Supongo, y tengo las esperanzas, que en el camino recuerde de dónde vine y quién soy.

-ooo-

Media hora después, mi mente sigue igual de vacía como cuando desperté. Sigue siendo algo alarmante, la verdad, cómo no puedo acordarme de nada en lo absoluto. Sé que entrar en pánico es algo fácil, pero hacerlo en un momento como aquel no resolvería nada.

Caminar por la nivelada senda de tierra es mucho más simple que hacerlo en el suelo del bosque. A diferencia de los altibajos del acolchonado suelo de hojas, la húmeda y compacta tierra de este camino era mucho más fácil de transitar. Me siento muy afortunado, porque si no la hubiera encontrado, quién sabe en dónde hubiera terminado. Quizá muerto en medio del bosque y comido por algún roedor o carroñero salvaje.

Pero principalmente, agradezco a los cielos haber encontrado a la alegre Pikachu que camina a un paso delante de mí. Es como una ayuda enviada, en respuesta a los lamentos que mi mente profería a diestro y siniestro. La chica simplemente tararea canciones mientras camina con unos simpáticos saltitos, haciendo que su bolsa se bambolee de lado a lado. En ciertas ocasiones, se detuvo a explicarme cada lugar favorito que quedaba al lado del camino, o en dónde tenía que entrar para conseguir las mejores frutas de no-sé-qué.

Yo no hablé mucho hasta el momento. Solo me limité a escuchar lo que la roedora tenía que decirme, y creo que con eso estuve satisfecho. El problema es que no sé cómo empezar a explicar mi gran dilema, y tampoco tengo idea de cómo reaccionará ella si le digo que necesito mucha ayuda si es que quiero volver a mi desconocido hogar.

Mientras observo con extrema curiosidad la zarpa de mi mano, noto con la vista periférica que ella me lanza una mirada ocasional. Hago contacto visual con ella, y me responde con una sonrisa bromista—. Oye —me dice—, tú no eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, no pareces muy joven, y no es común que alguien mayor se pierda en este bosque. Si vivieras en las cercanías, al menos conocerías esta senda, ¿no? —explica ella, poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Oh. Bueno, eh... Yo no soy de por aquí —una vez más, miento. Bueno, no es técnicamente una mentira, porque en realidad no sé de dónde vengo.

—¡Lo sabía! —sus ojos parecen triunfantes—. Después de todo, eres un Charmander. No recuerdo la última vez que vi a uno por aquí.

"_¿En serio? Eso quiere decir que los Charmander no son muy comunes por aquí... Lo cual no es de extrañar, creo, porque nos gustan los ambientes rocosos... ¿no?_".

Aquel pensamiento me deja un poco sorprendido. Todavía no entiendo cómo puedo recordar esos detalles, como mi especie o mi hábitat natural, pero no mi nombre o mi lugar de procedencia.

"_Pero eso podría significar que mi hogar está muy... lejos de aquí. Digo, esto es un bosque, ¿no?_".

—¿En serio? —pregunto, repitiendo la pregunta que mi mente hizo.

—¡Sí! —exclama ella—. Mi hermano estará tan celoso cuando lo escuche... ¡Me encontré con un Charmander!

—¿Quieres decir que... no hay Charmander por aquí? ¿No son comunes?

—Exactamente —dice ella con un asentimiento, girándose y empezando a caminar en reversa para poder enfrentarme—. Si fueras al pueblo conmigo, te aseguro que recibirías miraditas.

Ella vuelve a girarse, dirigiendo la vista al frente. Esta vez hago un intento de caminar a su ritmo, junto a ella, para ver si eso ayuda a que la Pikachu me brinde aún más atención en vistas a la complicada explicación que quiero empezar.

Unos minutos después, luego de haber recorrido una parte bastante irregular del sendero, ella vuelve a dar inicio a nuestra intermitente conversación.

—Oye, ¡no me he presentado! —se da cuenta ella, un poco avergonzada. Se lleva otra vez la mano detrás de la cabeza—. Qué cabeza la mía... De acuerdo, mi nombre es Lunaterra. Pero me dicen solo Luna.

Su sonrisa es amplia.

"_Pues, Luna, solo quiero decirte que gracias a ti no moriré en este bosque_".

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, quizá más abiertamente—. Un gusto, Luna.

Continuamos caminando; sin embargo, ella me sigue mirando expectante, como si yo hubiera olvidado algo importante. Yo sigo sonriéndole, sin entender qué ocurre. Poco a poco, sus orejas caen y su semblante se pone casi serio.

—¿Y tú? —me pregunta.

"_¡Oh, por supuesto! Tengo que decirle mi nombre..._"

"_Eh... Si solo lo recordara..._"

Tengo que recurrir a una excusa bastante barata, pero lo suficientemente convincente, si es que me lo pongo a pensar.

—Pues, no tengo un nombre, la verdad... —la verdad, no sé por qué estoy alargando este asunto. Solo le puedo decir que tengo amnesia y ya, en lugar de estar dando vueltas innecesarias—. Solo soy Charmander.

Me encojo de hombros. Sin embargo, ella parece asombrada. No puede evitar quedar boquiabierta.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿No tienes un nombre? —Luna me mira como si fuera un cachorro o un niño abandonado—. ¿Y eso no te afecta?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestiono, mientras frunzo ligeramente el ceño.

—Quiero decir... ¿No te gustaría tener un nombre por el que todos te llamen? Bueno, no sé cómo son las costumbres de los Charmander y compañía, pero creo que un nombre es muy importante para cada uno.

Eso ya lo sé. Ya sé que debo tener un nombre, con absoluta seguridad; el asunto es que está escondido en los más recónditos rincones de mi memoria. Pero no había caso en intentar recordarlo en estos momentos. Si solo tuviera el escurridizo coraje para decirle que no puedo recordar nada...

Por ahora, pienso que lo mejor será seguirle la corriente. Bueno, al menos hasta que tenga la oportunidad de contarle mi situación.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera... —digo, poniendo una cara de interés.

Ella parece pensativa. No, en realidad, es como si se estuviera exprimiendo los sesos, o como si tuviera un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me preocupo un poco, y me pregunto si se encuentra bien.

—¡Ya sé! —su mirada refleja triunfo y satisfacción—. ¿Qué te parece Char?

"_¿Char?_".

—¡Es perfecto para ti! Digo, ¡eres un Charmander! Suena parecido, ¿no?

"_¿Pero qué está diciendo?_".

—No... Espera... Apuesto a que la mitad de los Charmander tiene ese nombre —su rostro nuevamente adquiere un matiz contemplativo.

"_Ella... ¿está tratando de ponerme un nombre?_".

"_Bueno... no es como si recordara mi nombre original... Supongo que estoy abierto a sugerencias, por el momento..._"

—¿Estás... intentando ponerme un nombre? —pregunto, pero me parece que es más que obvio.

—¡Por supuesto! —su sonrisa es radiante—. Pero... no se me ocurre uno bueno...

No me atrevo a decir nada, ni dar ideas que pudieran tener resultados negativos para mi futuro alias. Mientras continuamos caminando por el sendero de tierra, atravesando el frondoso bosque, la expresión reflexiva nunca deja su semblante. Su ceño sigue fruncido, incluso varios minutos de silencio después.

De repente, mientras mi mirada está fija en un árbol con un tronco peculiarmente oscuro, ella suelta un grito prácticamente en mi oído izquierdo. Me giro con brusquedad, pensando que se había tropezado con algo, como yo lo hice tres veces un tiempo atrás, pero simplemente estaba petrificada allí, con los ojos más brillantes que había visto desde que podía recordar. Irónico, porque solo puedo recordar hasta hace unas horas atrás.

—Man... —masculla ella, en una voz tan baja que apenas la logro comprender.

"_¿Man?_".

—¡Mander!

"_¿Mander? Eso dijo... ¿no?_".

"_No... ¡No!..._"

"_Dime que ese no es mi nombre..._"

—¿Qué te parece Mander? —inquiere ella, bastante orgullosa por su sugerencia—. ¿No crees que te quede bien? Digo, también viene de "Charmander", pero no creo que alguien lo haya utilizado...

—¿Mander? —repito, quizá con una voz un poco agresiva. Al ver cómo su rostro hace ademán de ponerse triste, continúo con rapidez y evoco una sonrisa—. ¡Mander! ¡Me gusta!

Luna pega un salto de la alegría—. ¿No es genial? ¡Encima te queda bien!

Ella se vuelve nuevamente hacia el camino, y yo lucho por no poner los ojos en blanco cuando ya no estoy en su campo de visión. Es un poco irritante, la verdad, no haber tenido el tiempo para pensar en mi nombre real, o al menos, hacer el esfuerzo de crear uno nuevo. Pero, a mal tiempo, buena cara.

"_Creo que Mander no está tan mal... Solo falta que me pongas un título... como "Mander el del Tobillo Dislocado" o algo así..._"

—Oye, Mander —dice ella, quizá enfatizando un poco el nombre, mientras el camino se vuelve un poco más angosto y empezamos a atravesar una desordenada hilera de árboles de hojas claras, de más o menos nuestra altura—. No has hablado mucho... —parece reordenar sus pensamientos—. Quiero decir, no me has dicho mucho sobre ti. Yo ya te conté, por ejemplo, que tengo un hermano menor, o hacia dónde me dirijo, y cosas así. Tú, sin embargo, no me has dicho nada. Vamos, no seas tímido, háblame más sobre ti.

El rostro con el que me mira es de apertura y casual, y... extrañamente familiar. Sí, es familiar. No puedo sacudirme la sensación de que ya había visto antes esa mirada y esa cara.

—Eh... —solo logro soltar, un poco abrumado por el interrogatorio. Creo que ya es tiempo de contárselo, que no tengo recuerdos. Que tengo amnesia y que he perdido la memoria... Pero, ¿cómo?—, yo...

—¿Ajá?

—Yo... eh... soy un Charmander... —¡Aporréame la cabeza, Arceus! Charmander estúpido, por supuesto que eres un Charmander. Mi boca se cierra herméticamente, para evitar la fuga de más estupideces—, y... eh...

Para mi sorpresa, ella empieza a reírse. Es una risa agradable al oído, como la corriente de un río o las hojas de los árboles cuando hay viento. Se prolonga hasta que yo detengo mi caminar, bastante desconcertado. Ella también lo hace y tiene que sentarse un momento en el suelo, tal vez en un intento de controlar las convulsiones de sus pulmones.

—¡¿Qué?! —digo, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

Ella respira hondo unas cuantas veces.

—Eres... muy raro —sus palabras no me lastiman, de alguna forma. La verdad, no me siento demasiado normal como para sentirme ofendido—. Eres un Charmander muy extraño.

Luna vuelve a levantarse y me guiña con el ojo derecho. Una sonrisa vuelve a asomarse cuando ve mi rostro de completa confusión.

—Lo siento, continúa. Pero sáltate lo obvio, por favor.

Me cubro con seriedad. Inhalo profundamente y cierro mis ojos por un momento. Me estoy preparando para contarle el "diminuto" problema que enfrento en estos momentos, el de mis perdidos recuerdos.

—En serio lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar —suelta ella, quizá malinterpretando mi repentino cambio de semblante.

—No, no es eso... —replico con rapidez.

Creo haber estado consciente el tiempo suficiente para analizar una buena parte mi situación, y lo que puedo asegurar es que mi problema no está en mi memoria a corto o largo plazo; se encuentra en mis recuerdos sobre mi identidad. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo rescatar mi nombre, mi lugar de procedencia, mi familia y amigos... todo ello parece perdido en un mar de confusión dentro de mi cabeza.

—Yo... tengo un problema... y necesito ayuda...

Ella se detiene inmediatamente. Me mira con una cara afable, una que sé que escuchará lo que tenga que decir. Aquel rostro hace que sienta la necesidad de abrirme a ella, de confiar en ella, y me asegura que hará lo posible por ayudarme.

"_Vaya, creo que tuve mucha suerte... Esta Pikachu es muy amable..._"

—Yo... —trago saliva—, digo, mis recuerdos... no puedo...

Mi lucha interior parece manifestarse visiblemente en mi cuerpo, porque ella ya aparenta estar preocupada. Se acerca a mí y me pone una mano en el hombro, como intentando tranquilizarme. Respiro hondo una vez más.

—Creo que... he perdido la memoria —pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es continuar con la explicación, y no esperar una reacción de ella. Lo mejor sería ser claro para que realmente pueda ofrecerme algo de ayuda—. Digo, estoy seguro de haberla perdido. Desde hace horas que estoy intentando recordar quién soy o de dónde vengo, pero no puedo. Es como si mi cabeza estuviera vacía... Y, tengo que admitirlo, te dije que no tenía nombre, pero en realidad no lo puedo recordar —río nerviosamente, pero agrego con rapidez—. Pero Mander está bien como nombre provisorio. También, no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde estoy, y tampoco sé qué es la Planicie Angosta.

Luna, que me escuchó atentamente todo el tiempo, parece asombrada. La verdad, ni siquiera puede evitar quedar con la boca abierta.

—Vaya... —dice simplemente.

—Discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes. Lo habría hecho, pero no sé por qué me retuve.

—Eso... es algo muy grave —indica ella, con asombro—. ¿Y no puedes recordar quién eres exactamente? ¿O de dónde vienes? —yo niego con la cabeza, y luego la bajo en bochorno—. ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Bueno, desperté en una cueva, eso es lo primero que recuerdo... Antes de eso, está todo en blanco.

—Hmm... —ella parece pensativa de repente, pero luego sacude la cabeza de lado a lado y continúa caminando. Yo la sigo, por supuesto—. Ah, ya entiendo... Entonces, es por eso que necesitabas mi ayuda, ¡es por eso que me dijiste que estabas perdido!

—Exacto —confirmo yo. Estoy aliviado. Me alegra que lo haya comprendido tan pronto. Una pequeña emoción inunda mi pecho, fruto de la distensión que siento por haber encontrado a Luna y por haberle hecho entender mi situación con tanta prontitud. Por un solo instante, tengo la creencia de que mi encuentro con ella fue designado por los mismísimos dioses, porque me cuesta mensurar el tamaño de mi suerte.

—Entonces, Charmander... —Luna se detiene nuevamente. Me parece curioso cuántas veces ya hemos pausado nuestra caminata; más veces de las que puedo contar, eso es categórico—. O Mander, si prefieres... —ella ríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa—. No te preocupes...

No sé si soy yo, pero me parece que sus mejillas, que ya son bastante rojizas, adquieren un matiz más intenso.

—Te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí... Y, si quieres, te ayudaré también a encontrar de dónde vienes.

Es como un golpe al pecho, directamente en el corazón. ¿Ella... me estaba ofreciendo su ayuda incondicional? Esto... es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. No puedo describir la felicidad que siento, la verdad. Lo siguiente que digo casi se ahoga en el nudo de mi garganta.

—¿En serio lo harías?

—¡Claro que sí! —mi salvadora levanta una pata y me muestra la palma, que tiene una curiosa forma de corazón—. ¡Es una promesa!

Desde el momento en que desperté en esa oscura caverna, no hice más que hundirme en la gravedad de mi situación. Encontrar a Luna lo cambió todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y, a pesar de que realmente no tengo idea de qué es lo que sucedió conmigo para terminar con amnesia, solo sé que a partir de este momento todo está destinado a salir bien.

Quizá ya no esté tan perdido como antes...

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

_Finalmente, el primer capítulo._

_Primero que nada, me disculpo por haber elegido a Charmander y a Pikachu como personajes principales. Sé que son los Pokémon más utilizados de la historia de los fanfics de Pokémon, pero... Entre mis pobres excusas: primero, Charmander es mi favorito, y siempre me pareció divertido y curioso escribir sobre un lagarto con una flama en la cola; y segundo, Raichu es mi segundo favorito, de ahí la Pikachu (solo es eso, vergonzoso, ¿no?)._

_Y quería agradecer principalmente a **Chuuny**, la beta reader de esta historia, ya que gracias a ella este capítulo se publica hoy y no dentro de unos meses._


End file.
